Amándote
by papillon69
Summary: Harry ha amado a Severus durante seis años, pero un día lo encuentra en una situación comprometedora y decide olvidarse del ex profesor. Pero cierto rubio esta dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos a encontrar la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Harry tenia la mirada perdida, sentado sobre la camilla de San Mungo, mientras Neville Longbottom que ahora era medimago, lo miraba preocupado.

Y es que desde que Harry llegara a urgencias, con esa herida en el brazo no había pronunciado ni una palabra, no sabia que tipo de hechizo lo había golpeado y eso lo preocupaba, sus compañeros Aurores no sabían de que se trataba, según ellos era un simple hechizo el que lo había golpeado, la herida ya estaba controlada pero Harry seguía mudo.

Por eso había mandado su patronus a buscar a Draco Malfoy que ahora era el mejor amigo de Harry. Mientras esperaba la llegada del rubio le hizo algunos hechizos para ver su estado de salud.

Unos minutos después entro un preocupado Draco, a la habitación de hospital.

_**-Neville, ¿Qué pasa?**_ Pregunto el rubio mirando a Neville.

El medimago volteo a saludar al recién llegado.

_**-No lo se, llego aquí con una herida en el brazo, nada de que preocuparse, pero por mas que trato de que me hable o me mire, no lo hace esta como ido. Por eso te llame buscar para ver si responde contigo. Ya le hice algunos hechizos de diagnostico y todo parece bien. **_

Draco asintió, y camino directo hacia Harry.

Longbottom tenia razón Harry parecía ido. Le toco el hombro y lo movió un poco.

_**-Harry, amigo. ¿Qué tienes?**_

El moreno salió de su letargo y miro directamente a los ojos del rubio. Parpadeo una, dos y tres veces. Y empezó a llorar.

Draco de inmediato lo abrazo.

_**-Harry ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Soy un idiota.**_ Empezó a decir Harry, entre sollozos. _**–Me he estado engañando todo este tiempo. Él nunca va a verme mas que como el hijo de la mujer que alguna vez amo. Él nunca va a amarme a mi. **_

_**-¿Severus? ¿Qué te hizo? **_

Harry lo abrazo mas fuerte y empezó a llorar mas. _**–Él…. Su oficina….. Una mujer. **_

Cuando Draco iba a preguntarle que significaba todo eso. Una enfermera entro y lo distrajo.

_**-Lo siento, pero allá afuera esta el ex profesor Snape y quiere entrar a ver al Sr. Potter. Ya le dijimos que tiene que esperar hasta que terminen de evaluarlo pero no entiende razón. **_

Harry se tenso en los brazos de Draco. Y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

_**-NO LO DEJEN ENTRAR**_. Grito. _**–DRACO DILE QUE SE VALLA, QUE NO QUIERO VERLO NUNCA MAS. QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ.**_ Harry gritaba desesperado. Neville corrió rápidamente y le lanzo un hechizo para mantenerlo en la cama sin que se lastimara, convoco una poción para tranquilizarlo y se la dio.

Harry fue tranquilizándose poco a poco antes de caer dormido

Draco no podía creer lo que veía. Harry había llegado a su limite.

_**-No se preocupe Señorita yo hablo con Snape. **_

Y sin mas salió de la habitación dejando a su mejor amigo, en las manos de Neville.

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, fuera de la habitación que le habían señalado como la de Harry. Estaba desesperado, no sabia como se disculparía con el moreno pero tenia que verlo, tenia que asegurarse que estaba bien. Ya después vería como remediar lo que había pasado, ahora solo quería ver a Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Severus se detuvo y vio salir a Draco. Corrió hacia él.

_**-Draco, ¿Cómo esta Harry?**_ Draco le dio una mirada asesina y cruzo los brazos.

_**-Severus, ¿Qué le hiciste?**_ El rubio fue directo al grano. No tenia tiempo para modales.

Severus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarme.

_**-Él fue a buscarme a mi despacho después de su redada. Yo tenia que haber estado allí, ayudando a su equipo. Pero se me olvido, cuando Harry entro, me encontró en una situación comprometedora con mi asistente. **_

Severus aparto la mirada y se fijo en sus zapatos que ahora parecían lo mas interesante del mundo.

Draco suspiro. Y negó con la cabeza.

_**-Tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar.**_ Dijo bajito. Pero Severus lo escucho.

_**-¿De que hablas? **_

Draco negó de nuevo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan ciego?

_**-Severus te voy a decir esto, solo porque es lo mejor para Harry, pero si le dices a él algo sobre esto, lo negare y te buscare para despellejarte. **_

Severus asintió.

Draco lo miro directamente a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de su sinceridad.

_**-Harry a estado enamorado de ti desde hace mas de seis años. **_

El shock de la declaración se vio de inmediato en la cara del ex profesor. Primero la incredulidad, después la duda y por ultimo la comprensión.

Severus se paso una mano por el cabello.

_**-¿Dices que él esta enamorado de mi desde hace mas de seis años? Eso quiere decir que….**_

_**-Si, él esta enamorado de ti desde que eras nuestro maestro. Siempre lo oculto con la esperanza de que tu te enamoraras de él y si eso no llegaba a suceder el quería seguir a tu lado como tu amigo, pero yo sabia que eso no seria suficiente y que algún día se daría cuenta de que tu nunca podrías corresponderle y se olvidaría de ti. Y al parecer el día a llegado, porque Harry me ha dicho que no quiere verte nunca mas. **_

El corazón de Severus se contrajo dolorosamente, Harry no quería verlo mas, Harry estaba enamorado de él. Que ciego había estado.

_**-Draco por favor, yo necesito hablar con él, necesito explicarle que lo quiero pero no de esa forma. No puedo perderlo. **_

Draco negó con la cabeza.

_**-Mira por el momento el no quiere saber de ti, esta muy alterado, no se lo que habrá visto en tu oficina, pero fue suficiente para desengañarlo. Ahora esta sufriendo, esta desilusionado de ti. Necesita un tiempo para él, para reevaluar que es lo que quiere. Para sanar. Dale tiempo, estoy seguro que en unos meses podrán hablar de todo esto. **_

Severus abrió los ojos, ¿unos meses? El no se había separado de Harry desde que despertara en el hospital después de que Nagini lo mordiera. Harry y el se habían vuelto inseparables. No podía imaginar su vida sin hablar con el moreno.

Miro a Draco que parecía muy enojado.

Suspiro.

Al parecer no tenia otra opción por ahora. Draco no lo dejaría pasar. Podía esperar un par de días a que las aguas se calmaran y buscaría a Harry en su departamento. No podía esconderse por toda la eternidad. Trabajaban juntos así que tarde o temprano tenían que verse o encontrarse. Sonrió internamente. Harry tendría que escucharlo y arreglarían las cosas. A lo mejor no podía amar a Harry como el chico esperaba, pero podían seguir siendo mejor amigos.

Con ese pensamiento asintió con la cabeza, miro a Draco, miro la puerta de la habitación de Harry y se dio la vuelta para macharse.

Draco conocía a la perfección a su padrino. Sabia que antes de marcharse tan dócilmente había planeado algo. La mirada calculadora que le dio le dijo todo.

Pero en esta ocasión, no contaba con que no se lo pondría tan fácil. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo a alcanzar al amor de su vida y si tenia que hacer sufrir a Severus lo haría sin pensarlo. Cuando un Malfoy se proponía algo lo lograba. Y Draco se había propuesto juntar a ese par, y ya había esperado mas que suficiente a que el destino trabajara por si solo, pero al parecer necesitaba una pequeña ayuda y él se la iba a dar. Severus Snape no sabia que lo iba a golpear.

Draco sonrió. Y una enfermera que paso a su lado y lo vio, se estremeció de miedo al ver la cara de determinación en el rubio. Pobre del desgraciado al que estuviera dirigida esa mirada.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_Hola chicas, SI, lo se me quieren matar, no he actualizado TE ODIO y yo subiendo nuevas historias. Pero mi mente no me deja terminar el siguiente capitulo porque tengo rondando esta historia. Solo lo termino y lo subo, trabajo en él todos los días. _

_Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre esta nueva historia. También va a ser cortita. Unos cinco o seis capítulos. _


	2. La realidad

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

**Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos.**

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Harry despertó de muy buen humor, el sol brillaba en el cielo. Hoy era el día en que su vida cambiaria, después de años de ocultar su amor por Severus, había decidido que era momento de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos. Y claro que estaba muerto de terror, prefería enfrentar a Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos de nuevo. Pero este sentimiento era algo que ya no podía ocultar y guardar por mas tiempo.

Y después de pensarlo mucho había ideado el plan perfecto. En un mes y medio se llevaría acabo la celebración por el quinto aniversario de la batalla final. Y pensaba ir a esa fiesta en compañía de Severus Snape. Puede que al principio Severus pensara que le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara como simples amigos, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a jugársela y sacarlo de su error y pedirle que lo acompañara como su pareja.

Harry sabia que esto era de las cosa mas difíciles (Y para muchas personas la mas absurda), que iba a hacer en toda su vida. Y es que después de la guerra, aunque el mundo se sorprendiera aun por ello, Severus y Harry habían formado un extraño lazo de amistad, compañerismo y algo mas que Harry deseaba con todo su corazón fuera amor por parte del ex profesor. Y es que el niño que salvo al mundo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre desde la adolescencia, ¿Y quien no? Con esa voz aterciopelada que te llevaba al cielo y al infierno según fuera el tono, oh su hermosa piel de porcelana que si era expuesta mucho tiempo al sol, se sonrojaba de una forma adorable. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con el en ves de arrepentirse de esa ilusión estudiantil, el amor creció mucho mas, si eso era posible y se hizo mas fuerte. Pero a pesar de que se habían vuelto inseparables, no solo porque trabajaban juntos en el departamento contra las artes oscuras, sino también por el simple placer de la compañía mutua.

Después de la guerra Severus había sido dañado de muerte por nagini, pero gracias a la rápida intervención de Draco y Hermione habían podido salvar al ex mortifago. Y desde que fue ingresado en San Mungo, Harry no se separo de él para nada. Cuando Severus reacciono después de haber pasado casi tres semanas en un coma inducido, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Harry. Al principio no le agrado la idea de tenerlo de niñera, pero Harry podía ser mucho mas testarudo que el ex profesor. Así que al final Severus no tuvo mas opción que resignarse a tener a Harry cerca de él. Y así fue que el moreno lo ayudo a todo, primero a bañarse a comer, con su terapia física para rehabilitar sus músculos, a dar sus primeros pasos.

Harry había estado en todos los momentos importantes después de eso, cuando Severus decidió que ya no quería regresar y ser maestro de pociones y tener que lidiar con estúpidos muchachos. Harry fue el que lo ayudo a conseguir una nueva casa y decorarla (Aunque en palabras del ex profesor, el chico tenia el sentido de la decoración de un elefante rosa) también estuvo con él descubriendo que era lo que Severus podía hacer para trabajar. Así fue lo animo a ser consultor en el ministerio gracias su don con las pociones y su conocimiento de las artes oscuras, lo habían destinado al grupo especial de aurores que se dedicaban a buscar magos que ocupaban estos hechizos de forma inapropiada. Lo genial de todo esto es que Harry también trabajaba en ese equipo. La vida no podía ser mas perfecta.

Harry se apareció en una calle desolada, su equipo tenían meses investigando un lugar donde clandestinamente preparaban pociones prohibidas. Después de hacer un plan muy detallado todo estuvo preparado para capturar a todos los magos involucrados.

Entro en el lugar de reunión y pudo ver a todos sus compañeros de trabajo pero al que no pudo encontrar fue a Severus. Les pregunto a algunos de sus compañeros pero nadie supo darle razón de él. Su jefe directo no estaba dispuesto a esperar, y retrasar la operación, así que lo instruyo a tener cuidado ya que Severus era su pareja en este tipo de operativos. Todos se pusieron en su lugar indicado y empezaron la redada.

Al principio todo fue bien, ya que los magos no se dieron cuenta de inmediato cuando todos los aurores entraron en el edificio y empezaron a cerrar el lugar con hechizos para que nadie saliera o desapareciera. Pero un segundo después todo se descontrolo. Al verse atrapados empezaron a atacar para defenderse. Harry sabia que no había cosa peor que la desesperación de un delincuente, ya que al verse acorralado no le importaba matar a alguien para verse libre de la policía.

Harry se distrajo un momento al ver como uno de sus compañeros caía en el piso después de que un hechizo aturdidor lo golpeara de lleno y uno de los tipos que trataba de huir aprovecho ese momento y le lazo un hechizo a Harry que solo le rozo el brazo dejándole una herida que al principio no dolió.

Después de algún tiempo pudieron controlar la situación. Arrestando a todos los magos involucrados, cinco para ser exactos. Magos que se dedicaban a vender pociones prohibidas en lugares clandestinos. Después de dar una vista por el lugar Harry se dio cuenta que el edificio era el laboratorio donde estos tipos trabajaban. Ayudado por sus compañeros se hizo un inventario de todo lo que había en el lugar, desde pociones, ingredientes, calderos, etc. Todo se inventario para llevarlo al ministerio y ver en que se podía ocupar. A Harry lo que le gustaba es que estas cosas no se desperdiciaban se reutilizaban por ejemplo los ingredientes eran enviados a San Mungo donde los expertos los usarían para pociones medicinales.

Mientras seguía allí uno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando y de inmediato lo mando al hospital para que lo revisaran. Pero a Harry le pudo mas la preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado con Severus? ¿Por qué no había llegado a la redada? El mago no tenia por costumbre faltar a sus encomiendas.

Harry se angustio, ¿Y si le había pasado algo al otro mago? Aunque hacia mucho que la guerra había terminado aun quedaban algunos mortifagos sueltos que estaría mas que felices de terminar con la existencia de su ex compañero y es que muchos no se lo tomaron muy bien al descubrir las verdaderas lealtades de Severus.

Así que sin mas Harry se apareció en la puerta de la casa de Severus, las protecciones lo dejaron pasar de inmediato al reconocerlo, entrando por la puerta grito el nombre de su ex profesor, pero nadie le contesto. Recorrió toda la casa, habitación por habitación para ver si encontraba algo, pero el silencio fue lo único que hallo. Así que de inmediato se apareció en las oficinas del ministerio para buscar a Severus. En ese momento la herida en el brazo empezaba a escocerle pero era mas importante encontrar a su amor, antes que el recibiera ayuda medica.

Corrió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la oficina del ex profesor y sin tocar entro.

La escena frente a él lo dejo sin aire. De repente los ojos se le nublaron, el corazón se le detuvo y los oídos le zumbaron. Allí estaba Severus Snape besándose con su asistente mientras ella estaba sentada sobre él a horcajadas, restregándose muy íntimamente.

Múltiples sentimientos pasaron por Harry primero desasosiego, tristeza, desesperación, humillación, enojo y por ultimo ira. Ira contra él por ser tan idiota y pensar que algún día Severus se enamoraría, ira por ser tan estúpido y adorar al otro hombre, un hombre que solo lo veía como un amigo. Pero sobre todo ira por preocuparse por un hombre que era un egoísta y que ni siquiera el día que tenia que estarle cubriendo la espalda, porque ese era su trabajo lo había hecho. Harry se sintió morir.

Severus debió sentir un poco de la magia descontrolada del muchacho porque aparto la cara de la mujer a la que besaba y busco de donde venia esa sensación de poder. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que Harry estaba parado junto a la puerta. En sus ojos pudo ver un sin fin de emociones pero lo que mas lo preocupo fue el odio tan profundo que el chico le expresaba, que lo asusto.

Empujando a la mujer se puso en pie, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella grito. Lo único que hizo fue dirigirse hacia donde estaba Harry parado. El segundo sentimiento que pudo reconocer fue la decepción y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Trato de hablar pero nada salió de su boca. Se sentía avergonzado. Harry era su amigo y no tenia nada de malo que lo encontrara en esta situación, pero algo dentro de él se apretó y lo angustio al verse inmerso en la mirada del otro.

_**-Harry yo… **_Pero no pudo continuar, porque fue interrumpido por el menor.

_**-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi.**_ Las palabras fueron dichas con un tono frio que lo hicieron tener escalofríos.

No entendía que pasaba, ¿Por qué Harry le decía eso? Observo al muchacho para ver si no estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo y fue cuando vio que sangraba de un brazo.

Tomo el brazo y lo examino. _**–Estas herido. **_Diciendo lo mas obvio, se golpeo mentalmente por perder el control.

Harry le arrebato el brazo. Y lo miro –_**A lo mejor esto no hubiera pasado si en vez de estarte besuqueando con esta zorra, hubieras ido a cumplir tu deber.**_

Severus pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del moreno. Era un idiota se le había olvidado la redada por completo. Era su responsabilidad ayudar a Harry cuidar de sus espaldas en operativos como este.

El menor le dio una ultima mirada y salió de su oficina con paso decisivo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a explicarle nada.

Pero a fin de cuentas que le podía decir, para que lo perdonara, había cometido un error, uno muy grande.

Harry no supo como llego a San Mungo, simplemente estaba en trance camino por los pasillos hasta el consultorio de Neville y entro sin tocar. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando su amigo empezó a preguntarle que le pasaba o cuando se dio cuenta que estaba herido. Harry seguía recordando una y otra vez la escena que lo había recibido en el despacho de Severus. La chica montada en el. sus bocas besándose con desesperación, las manos de Severus tocando su trasero mientras ella se restregaba sobre el. La blusa de ella abierta dejando ver su ropa interior.

No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance.

_**-Harry, amigo. ¿Qué tienes?**_

Draco estaba allí junto a él. Una tibia mano lo toco y como si eso fuera el detonante empezó a llorar, por sus sueños rotos. Su amor mal correspondido, por la ilusiones estúpidas que se había hecho. Por darse cuenta al fin que el hombre al que amaba era un egoísta hijo de puta.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de su amigo lo rodearon y el olor característico del rubio lo lleno y lloro mucho mas, tratando de sacar todo lo que en su interior moría.

Entre sus sollozos escucho a Draco hablarle.

_**-Harry ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Soy un idiota.**_ Contesto de manera automática. _**–Me he estado engañando todo este tiempo. Él nunca va a verme mas que como el hijo de la mujer que alguna vez amo. Él nunca va a amarme a mi. **_

_**-¿Severus? ¿Qué te hizo? **_

Draco sabia perfectamente que Harry estaba enamorado de Severus, él se lo había confesado. Le conto sobre todas sus estúpidas ilusiones. Sobre sus anhelos para con el otro hombre.

Harry lo abrazo mas fuerte y empezó a llorar mas. _**–Él…. Su oficina….. Una mujer. **_

Una voz en el fondo lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

_**-Lo siento, pero allá afuera esta el ex profesor Snape y quiere entrar a ver al Sr. Potter. Ya le dijimos que tiene que esperar hasta que terminen de evaluarlo pero no entiende razón. **_

Harry se tenso en los brazos de Draco. Y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

_**-NO LO DEJEN ENTRAR**_. Grito. _**–DRACO DILE QUE SE VALLA, QUE NO QUIERO VERLO NUNCA MAS. QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ.**_ Harry gritaba desesperado. No quería ver nunca mas a Severus. Quería olvidarlo y olvidar que alguna vez fueron amigos. No podría soportar estar junto a él sabiendo que nunca lo amaría. Que estaba con otra persona.

De repente en su desesperación sintió como algo lo recostaba en la cama y lo mantenía fijo allí, como una pación era obligada a pasar por su garganta. De inmediato empezó a sentir sueño, sus ojos se cerraron y su ultimo pensamiento fue para Severus.

¡No quería verlo de nuevo nunca mas!

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_Si lo se, me odian por no actualizar pronto mis historias. No se preocupen yo me odio mucho mas._


	3. Despertar

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**El amor no era tan fácil, eso nadie lo decía**_

_**tampoco nos avisaron que a veces se sufriría**_

_**poco a poco fui creando una hermosa fantasía**_

_**el tiempo convertido en una estúpida ironía**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Un ruido lo estaba molestando. ¿Por qué no lo podían dejar dormir en paz? Un olor a desinfectante lo hizo sentir nauseas, ¿Dónde estaba?

Estaba seguro que en su casa no olía así.

Lentamente trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumido. Quiso abrir los ojos pero parecía que tenia pegados los parpados. Después de muchos intentos y esfuerzo lentamente los abrió, pero aunque pensó que podría distinguir donde estaba, fue un error, lo único que veía era una habitación blanca y la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Con mucho esfuerzo movió sus brazos buscando sus anteojos. Pero antes de poder encontrarlos, alguien le tomo la mano.

Harry se tenso.

_**-Por fin despiertas, nos tenias preocupados.**_ Draco dijo en un susurro, poniéndole los lentes en su lugar. Y ayudándolo a incorporarse para sentarse sobre la cama.

Harry pudo enfocar bien y descubrir que se encontraba en una habitación de San Mungo. ¿Pero que hacia allí?

Volteo para ver a su amigo, haciéndole una pregunta muda. Pero cuando vio su expresión de preocupación y dolor. De repente recordó todo. Su redada, su pelea con Severus, la desilusión del amor no correspondido.

Sin mas se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama de nuevo.

¿Por qué la vida no podía ser fácil para él? ¿Por qué el destino se encargaba de que sufriera una y otra vez? Primero con la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas era un bebe, luego teniendo que soportar los maltratos de sus tíos durante toda su infancia. La muerte de sus seres queridos en la guerra. La lucha contra Voldemort.

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**_ Pregunto sin ganas.

Draco se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo miro por un rato.

_**-Has dormido por mas de tres días.**_ Harry de inmediato volteo asombrado. Había dormito por tres días seguidos. Su jefe lo iba a matar.

_**-No puede ser. ¿Por qué lo permitieron? Necesito salir de aquí he ir al trabajo. Mi jefe debe estar furioso. Tengo mucho papeleo que arreglar.**_ Empezó a gritar y a buscar su ropa por la habitación. No sabia como iba a ponerse de pie su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera gelatina.

Draco le puso una mano en el pecho y lo hizo que se calmara.

_**-Tranquiló, tu no vas a ir a ningún lado. **_

-_**Pero…**_ el rubio no dejo que terminara la oración y le puso un dedo en la boca.

_**-Escúchame Harry, soy tu mejor amigo. Y estoy preocupado por ti. Hablando con Neville hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esto tarde o temprano sucedería. Tenias que derrumbarte. **_

_**-Draco yo…**_

_**-No, Harry deja que termine. Cuando la guerra termino, no te tomaste un tiempo para descansar, para tener un duelo por todo lo que había pasado. Por las muertes y las perdidas a tu alrededor. De inmediato te pusiste a ayudar a Severus para que se recuperara. Pero tu no tuviste un tiempo para ti y tu recuperación. Después de eso de inmediato te metiste de lleno al entrenamiento de Auror y luego de lleno con tu trabajo. Y ya han pasado cinco años y tu Harry James Potter no te has tomado un maldito día para ti. **_La voz de Draco estaba llena de sentimiento y eso hizo que Harry volteara a verlo. El rubio tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Harry sabia que Draco estaba preocupado por él y por lo que había pasado. Nunca se había puesto tan descontrolado, ni siquiera cuando Siri murió.

Draco siguió hablando. _**–Necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones. Así que fuimos y hablamos con tu jefe, Neville como tu doctor y yo como tu amigo. Le expusimos que necesitabas descanso, tomarte unas vacaciones. Claro que el se quejo que no podía dejarte ir así como así, a su mejor miembro del grupo de Aurores. Pero como bien sabes los Malfoy no nos dejamos intimidar y cuando estamos determinados a obtener algo, no nos amedrentamos. Así que le recordé que tu eres Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, dos veces y que no le convenía tenerte allí mientras fueras como una bomba de tiempo, esperando cualquier momento para explotar, porque estas agotado. Y también le recordé que al ministro de magia no le gustaría enterarse que tu la estabas pasando mal. Al fin de cuentas todo es política he imagen. El mundo mágico te ve como un estandarte de la luz y si se sabe que no has tenido el tratamiento adecuado después de la guerra pueden caer los puntos del ministro.**_

Harry sonrió, nadie se atrevería a ponerse al tu por tu con su jefe era uno de los hombres mas duros que conocía.

Al parecer Draco le leyó el pensamiento porque también sonrió. _**–No te voy a mentir fue muy difícil que el cabeza hueca de tu jefe aceptara. Pero es un hombre que comprende que tienes que estar al cien por ciento para no ponerte en peligro a ti y a tus compañeros. Así que te dio dos meses de vacaciones pagadas y no te molestara si no es muy importante. **_

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado. Dos meses de vacaciones para él. Desde que había terminado la guerra no había tenido tanto tiempo solo para el. De inmediato se puso triste de nuevo. Nunca tuvo necesidad de vacaciones, ya que estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Severus. Y con eso era mas que suficiente para recargar energía.

Al notar el cambio de animo de su amigo. El rubio tomo su mano y la entrecruzo con la suya. _**–Se que estas sufriendo y que el amor mal correspondido es lo peor del mundo.**_ Draco sabia bien de lo que hablaba, la persona que él amaba, ni siquiera lo notaba. _**–Pero me tienes a mi y a muchas personas mas que te amamos y queremos que estés bien. Se que eso no es suficiente, pero por el momento tendrá que bastar hasta que te levantes de nuevo. Hable con Neville y te dará de alta mañana. Cuando te recuperes un poco mas. Así que de inmediato me di a la tarea de organizar unas vacaciones para nosotros. Ya que no te voy a dejar solo en este momento y yo también necesito un tiempo para mi y descansar de todos los negocios familiares. Recordé que en una de nuestras platicas me contaste que no conocías el mar y que era una ilusión ir y pasar tiempo en alguna playa. Y Potter tienes suerte de ser amigo de un Malfoy porque nosotros tenemos casas por todo el mundo. Como ahora estas débil y no puedes viajar largas distancias. Iremos a la costa azul. Allí tenemos una villa y nadie nos molestara.**_

El nudo que Harry tenia en el corazón, se aflojo un poco, al pensar en cuando había preocupado a Draco y que ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo a levantarlo. Harry trato de contener las lagrimas pero no pudo. Siempre había soñado con conocer el mar y secretamente tenia la ilusión de que Severus fuera con el, su primera vez. Aparto rápidamente esos pensamientos. Era momento de aceptar que Severus nunca seria su compañero de esa forma. A lo mejor con un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo podría olvidarse de él de forma romántica y retomar la amistad. Pero no estaba seguro de lograrlo. Pero ahora eso no tenia importancia. Tenia que enfocarse en sanar las heridas de su corazón y alma. Y reestructurar su vida que giraba en torno a Snape.

_**-No merezco tener un amigo tan bueno como tu.**_ Dijo entre sollozos. Eso pareció tranquilizar al rubio que lo observaba con mucho detenimiento, viendo si Harry necesitaría otra poción para tranquilizarlo.

_**-Es bueno que te des cuenta de lo afortunado que eres al tener a un amigo como yo Potter.**_ Le dijo el rubio, con ese tono distinguido y aristócrata que Harry tanto odiaba.

Harry soltó una risita entre los sollozos. Su vida no era fácil. Pero era mucho mas soportable gracias a personas como Draco que lo amaban y estaban junto a él, por sobre todas las cosas.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_Gabriela Cruz gracias por tus mensajes y espero que te agrade que no tarde en subir otro capitulo. Jajajajajaja (Yo aquí tratando de redimirme)._


	4. ¿Celos?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Lo peor no es cometer un error, sino tratar de justificarlo, en vez de aprovecharlo como aviso providencial de nuestra ligereza o ignorancia.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Severus no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Hacia mucho tiempo que no ahogaba sus penas en un vaso de licor de fuego. Y es que su vida se había vuelto una mierda de la noche a la mañana.

Y todo sus sufrimientos, penas y angustias tenían un nombre. Harry James Potter. Por culpa del mocoso se encontraba un sábado por la noche bebiendo en un cutre bar que solo visitaban marginados y gente de la mas baja calaña. Esto podía ser peligroso como ex espía, pero en su momento no le importo. Lo único que quería, era que lo dejaran beber en paz y este era el único lugar donde lo conseguiría.

Y es que hacia un par de semanas todo había parecido tan fácil. Harry tarde o temprano tendría que salir del hospital, regresar al trabajo y hablarían. Pero después del primer par de días que esto no había sucedido. Severus empezó a preocuparse. Ya que no conocía nadie a parte de Draco o Hermione para preguntar sobre la salud de Harry y estaba seguro que ellos no querrían darle ni la hora en este momento. Tuvo que esperar, pero su mente empezó a darle malas pasadas. ¿Y si Harry tenia una herida que no había visto y estaba al borde de la muerte?, ¿Y si había renunciado y no lo veía nunca mas? ¿ Y si simplemente había pedido su transferencia y no regresaba esa oficina? Después de pensarlo mucho y de tragarse su orgullo, tuvo que ir a hablar con su jefe de esta situación.

Sabia que el tipo se sorprendería por la pregunta, ya que él y Harry parecían pegados con un hechizo, donde iba uno, iba el otro. Su jefe no hizo comentarios al respecto, solo le informo que Harry había solicitado sus vacaciones y que estaría fuera de trabajo por dos meses. Por el momento Severus tendría que trabajar solo, pero después le asignaría un nuevo compañero mientras Potter regresaba.

Al principio Severus se sintió tranquilo al saber que el joven, se tomaría un tiempo para el. Pero después pensó en que si iba a salir del hospital a lo mejor necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara . Recordó las largas horas que el joven había pasado al pie de su cama ayudándolo con su recuperación. A lo mejor era un buen momento para regresarle un poco de ayuda a Harry y tratar de que su relación regresara a la normalidad.

Así que después de unos días de darle mas vueltas al asunto. Tomo la decisión. Y fue a casa de Harry a buscarlo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al tocar y tocar y tocar y tocar a la puerta, ya que las barreras mágicas no le permitieron el acceso a la vivienda. Para que al final le abriera Dobby el elfo domestico de Harry y le informara que el joven amo no se encontraba en casa. Que solo había ido a recoger algunas cosas y que se había marchado si decir a donde iba o cuando regresaba.

Y de nuevo el traicionero cerebro de Severus le sembró la duda. Y si lo de las vacaciones solo era un invento y Harry tenia planeado no regresar.

Lo único que le quedo fue buscar a Draco y Hermione. Pero también se topo con una pared, ya que los otros chicos tampoco se encontraban ni en sus trabajos o casas. Y nadie sabia a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban.

Esto por lo menos le hizo tener un poco de esperanza, al saber que Harry no estaba solo.

Pero el remordimiento le hizo hundirse de inmediato. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota y se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry a lo mejor el joven mago estaría aquí junto a él.

Para ser un ex espía que se preciaba de ser muy observador, se dio cuanta que con Harry siempre se encontraba con sorpresas.

Severus tenia que reconocer que se había convertido en un hombre egoísta y desde que había conocido lo que era tener alguien a su lado que lo cuidara y se preocupara por el, alguien con quien compartir sus miedos y sus pensamientos, y a pesar de los errores cometidos en el pasado, alguien que lo aceptara. Se dio cuenta que no podía estar solo de nuevo. Y ahora que Harry no estaba a su lado, lo quería de regreso lo mas rápido posible.

Tomo otro trago de fuerte licor. Y ya ni sintió la habitual quemadura al bajar, tenia ya dormida su garganta por tanto tomar.

Alguien puso una mano en su hombro. Y de inmediato se puso alerta. Que idiota había sido bajando la guardia. Trato de pensar la mejor forma de salir de la situación ¿Dónde había dejado su varita?

Sintió como la silla junto a la suya se movía y pudo ver un de reojo un cabello rubio platinado. De repente se tranquilizo.

_**-¿Ahogando tus penas?**_ Escucho la voz aristocrática y sarcástica de Lucius.

Hizo una mueca.

_**-¿Por qué lo haría?**_

El rubio dejo salir una carcajada. Los pocos hombres que estaban a su alrededor se removieron incomodos en sus asientos y dejaron de mirarlos.

_**-Severus tu no cambias con los años. Amigo mío soy una de las pocas personas que te conoce bien. Y eso de contestar con una pregunta es algo trillado hasta para ti. **_

Severus tuvo que reconocerle eso. Lucius y el se conocían de toda la vida y en algún momento habían sido cercanos, pero nunca tanto como él y Harry. Y de cierta forma lo conocía bien.

Lucius pidió un vaso limpio y se sirvió de la botella de licor que tenia Severus. Le dio un trago, he hizo una mueca. Después miro de nuevo al ex profesor.

_**-¿Qué?**_ Dijo este.

El rubio movió la cabeza divertido. _**–Acéptalo, lo de Potter te ha afectado.**_

Severus lo vio directo a los ojos esperando encontrar burla o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que vio fue comprensión. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron tomando un rato mas, en un agradable silencio.

Pero Lucius Malfoy no había luchado en dos guerras y había salido bien librado solo por su linda cara. El era un hombre muy astuto y los que lo conocían sabían que con el no había casualidades. Por eso mismo sabia que Severus la estaba pasando muy mal, ya que en el momento que apareció su ex compañero mortifago no le pregunto que hacia allí, en un mugriento bar. Y es que la casualidad podía ayudar pero tendría que ser algo mucho mas fuerte que el destino para que este par se encontraran sin ser predeterminado.

Severus continuo tomando su bebida, mientras era observado fijamente por el rubio.

_**-Ya se le pasara ese estúpido enamoramiento que tiene por ti, solo dale tiempo.**_ Dijo Lucius como si nada.

Al escucharlo Severus sintió como su corazón se contraía. _"Su estúpido enamoramiento, y ya se le pasaría_", eran las frases claves en esa oración.

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_ Pregunto sin mirarlo.

Lucius sonrió. _**–Bueno tendrías que estar ciego para no darte cuenta. La devoción que ese chico te mostro mientras estuviste convaleciente en el hospital, solo puede ser de un hombre enamorado. Aparte que ha soportado estoicamente tu mal genio, te perdono todos los malos tratos que le diste en la escuela y siguió a tu lado, dando la cara por ti ante el mundo mágico. Si eso no es amor, entonces no se lo que es. **_

Severus reflexiono las palabras de Lucius y se dio de nuevo cuenta que el rubio tenia razón todos los indicios estuvieron allí, pero el había estado tan ciego que no se dio cuenta del amor que se le ofrecía. Y es que si lo pensaba bien, la idea de estar con Harry de una forma romántica no le daba repulsión. Claro nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Pero Harry era especial, no era un simple hombre y ya.

Lucius miraba con ojo calculador a su amigo, pudo ver todas las emociones que pasaron por sus ojos. Severus estaba tan bebido que no se dio cuenta que no tenia su habitual cara de desdén.

**-Bueno pero eso no importa ya.** Dijo el rubio como si nada_**. -Como te dije al principio, dale tiempo y olvidara todo este asunto. Por lo menos se esta tomando unos días para descansar después del incidente. **_

Esas palabras hicieron que Severus prestara toda su atención. _**-¿Tu sabes donde esta?**_

El rubio sonrió. _**–Claro que se donde esta. Se tomo unos días de vacaciones, visitando una de las tantas casas de campo de los Malfoy. Draco esta allí con él, dándole todo su apoyo. Draco sabe a la perfección que si juega bien sus cartas muy pronto Harry se olvidara de ese absurdo amor. **_

Severus casi se ahoga con su bebida al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Acaso Draco era gay?

¿A Draco le gustaba Harry?

¿Harry dejaría de quererlo?

¿Porque no? , Draco era joven, rico, bien parecido, inteligente, y era agradable. Superaba a Severus por mucho. Cualquier joven estaría contento de sus atenciones.

_**-No sabia que a Draco le gustaban los chicos. **_Dijo Severus tratando de que su voz no sonara dolida.

-Bueno es bien sabido que un Malfoy no se puede catalogar como gay o heterosexual, simplemente responde a su buen gusto, y tienes que reconocer que Harry Potter, es el soltero de oro por excelencia. La persona que logre casarse con el será muy afortunada, y que mejor que sea Draco. La unión de la familia Malfoy y Potter nos hará la familia mas poderosa del mundo mágico.

Las palabras de Lucius eran tan calculadoras que a Severus le dieron ganas de vomitar. El simple pensamiento de que Harry se casara con Draco o cualquier otra persona le daban ganas de gritar.

Pero trato de tranquilizarse pensando en que Harry era su amigo y quería lo mejor para el. No porque estuviera celoso… Claro que no estaba celoso… El era incapaz de sentir celos.

¿o no?

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_Insisto yo también me odio._


	5. Una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

"_**Siempre hay esperanza y oportunidad para cambiar porque siempre hay oportunidad para aprender"**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

El sol tocaba su piel, mientras la brisa marina jugaba con su negro cabello, el olor a sal era tan tranquilizador. Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras los sonidos a su alrededor lo envolvían. Las olas del mar al ir y venir. Alguna que otra ave en el cielo.

Nunca imagino que este tiempo que había tomado para recuperarse y pensar le haría tanto bien. No es como si ya hubiera olvidado a Severus. Si lo pensaba bien probablemente nunca lo olvidaría, nunca dejaría de amarlo. Pero ya se había hecho a la idea que su ex profesor nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos. Puede que su amistad nunca fuera suficiente para el moreno, pero eso era mejor que no tener nada.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de soportar estoicamente los amoríos del ex mortifago.

Y si, ya había aceptado que su vida era la de un mártir.

Harry sonrió cuando escucho a sus dos amigos discutir. Y es que esta paz mental no solo la había obtenido por el descansó y el lugar. Sus amigos tenían mucho que ver en su estado actual.

Draco había sido el mejor amigo del mundo, y es que lo había consolado diciéndole que Severus tarde o temprano entraría en razón, abriera los ojos, a que Harry era lo mejor para él. Solo habría que darle tiempo al tiempo. Para que el testarudo de su padrino se diera cuenta.

Hermione por otro lado se había dedicado a escucharlo, abrazándolo y dejándolo llorar largas horas y se había guardado sus opiniones sobre su ex profesor de pociones, pero si había dejado claro que Harry era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido, fuerte, valiente y que sabría como salir adelante después de esto.

Al tener a sus amigos a su lado, estaba seguro que todo seria mas fácil.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio como Draco y Hermione jugaban en el agua. Los dos reían como dos niños. Suspiro, esperaba que pronto Hermione se diera cuenta de que Draco daría su vida por ella.

Si hace algunos años alguien le hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy seria su mejor amigo en el mundo, a esa persona le hubiera recomendado ir a la sala mental de San Mungo.

Pero es que después de la guerra, todos habían cambiado, algunos para bien y otros para mal. Ese había sido el caso de Ron, que con la fama que gano, se convirtió en un estúpido arrogante que creía que merecía que todos cayeran a sus pies. Y con su fama ganada como jugador de quidditch la cosa no mejoro.

Harry siempre agradecería sus años como amigos, ya que Ron fue el primer gran amigo verdadero que tuvo. El que le enseño el significado de la palabra familia. Pero las cosas no pudieron seguir así por lo insoportable del pelirrojo y que no pudiera aceptar su amor por Severus.

Cuando Hermione le dijo que se habían hecho novios, eso no le sorprendió, ya que la mayoría lo esperaba. Una boda pronta y que se llenaran de hijos pelirrojos. Pero después de cuatro años no había indicios de boda y Harry sabia que en el fondo Hermione sufría por la indiferencia de su novio.

Y es que Ron se la pasaba de gira con su equipo de quidditch y en entrenamientos, los rumores decían que también de juerga en fiestas escandalosas, pero Hermione hacia oídos sordos de todo esos chismes y seguía fiel a su novio.

El caso de Draco había sido diferente después de la guerra tuvo que madurar rápido, su familia se había encontrado envuelta en sin numero de rumores. Pero con la cabeza bien alta, habían salido adelante el rubio y su padre. Soportando las malas miradas, los cuchicheos y los señalamientos cuando caminaban por la calle. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. La Señora Malfoy había muerto durante la guerra y ese había sido el golpe mas duro que soportar.

Harry y Draco habían coincidido en el hospital preocupados por la salud de Severus y eso hizo que los dos jóvenes se hicieran amigos.

Cuando Draco le confeso que estaba enamorado de la sabelotodo come libros de Granger (Palabras del rubio) desde sus días de escuela. Harry se sorprendió hasta la muerte, y es que ese par eran tan diferentes, Draco era tan arrogante, rico y de una de las mejores familias sangre puras del mundo mágico, mientras Hermione era muy inteligente, defensora de las causas perdidas y provenía de una familia muggle. Pero entre todas esas diferencias eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Harry suspiro. Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que su amigos regresaban y se sentaban junto a él, hasta que sintió las gotas del agua, cuando Draco empezó a mover la cabeza secándola como si fuera un perro.

El moreno empezó a reír mientras Hermione empezó a regañar al rubio diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Harry se sintió tan en paz en ese momento. Pero todo lo bueno no puede durar para siempre.

Los tres amigos miraron a la inmensidad del mar, mientras cada uno pensaba en sus cosas.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que Draco por fin hablo.

_**-Creo que es buen momento para regresar a casa.**_ Dijo por fin el rubio.

Harry tembló de anticipación. Pero sabia que su amigo tenia razón, unos pocos días de vacaciones se habían convertido en tres semanas. Tres largas semanas que no había sabido nada de su trabajo, su casa, ni de Severus Snape.

Harry al principio del viaje, había tenido la ilusión de que Severus llegaría buscándolo, para decirle que lo amaba como un loco. Pero luego se sintió como una estúpida damisela en apuros, esperando que su príncipe azul llegara a rescatarla.

Ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

Draco tenia razón, era buen momento para tomar al toro por los cuernos.

_**-Si, también creo que es buen momento, para regresar a la vida. **_Contesto el moreno.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Otro capitulo para que ya no me odien. :)**_


End file.
